Not While I'm around
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: 9 year old Draco doesn't like Auntie's New Boyfriend. After The Dark Lord comes to Dinner one night. (Pretend for stories sake that Voldie is alive, Bellas not in Azkaban when Draco is 9.) After Dinner, Draco tells Auntie Bella he wont let anything hurt her Not while He's Around. Song Credits to Sweeney Todd musical. I own nothing. this is a nonsexual story. Please review


(Pretend Bellatrix, for the sake of this story, Never went to Azkaban, but was dating Lord Voldemort, and living with the Malfoys before Draco went to Hogwarts.)

"Hi Mum!" Draco raced inside, dragging his new racing broom behind him as he ran, full speed through the entry hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Hello Dear-" Narcissa started to say, but stopped as she leapt out of the way of a sprinting, cackling Bellatrix who ran after Draco, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"I'm going to get you-" She called out, chasing him behind the great dark green couch in the parlor, knocking a vase from the Oak stand.

Draco was trapped.

"Gotcha now little Dragon." Bellatrix said playfully, scooping him up in her arms, carrying the giggling little boy up the marble staircase.

"DRACO!" Narcissa called, appearing in the doorway. "Draco, It's time to take your bath. Dinner is in half an hour. We have a very special guest." Narcissa was already dressed in a long, dark green and black ballgown that matched the wallpaper.

"Bella dear, you are ..a mess." Narcissa laughed, eyeing her sister, who like Draco was covered head to toe in mud and grass.

"I'll run and take one too." She turned to Draco. "Race ya?" She laughed childishly. "On your mark, get set.. GO!" Draco raced into his room, slamming the door with a bang, while Bella raced down the hall to hers, doing the same.

"Lucius," Narcissa sighed, "At times I believe that we have TWO Children."

That night at dinner, Draco sat silently, wearing his best clothes, staring up at the tall, bald, nose-less man that sat stiffly beside his beloved Auntie. He could tell that something was not quite right with him, something seemed off somehow. Even Salazar, Draco's Pit bull that Bellatrix had gotten him for his birthday two years ago didnt like this "Lord Voldemort". He had growled, and Lucius had magicked him outside.

Dinner seemed to last too long that night, a seven course meal, filled mostly with foods Draco had never had nor liked. He did, However like the course Auntie Bella had made, just for him. A large meat pie with real venison.

At long last, Dinner was over, and to Draco's disappointment, had lasted far too long for Mum to allow him to go on a night ride with Auntie. Bellatrix went for a walk with the strange man, and Draco was sent to bed.

It was past midnight when Draco heard the soft slam of the back door, the familiar click clack of Bellatrix's shoes on the stairs, the soft click of her bedroom door closing.

Draco opened his door, looked down the hall to see that Mum and Dad were sleeping, their candles had been blown out an hour ago. He crept down the hall, and knocked softly on the door. "Auntie Bella?"

"Come in Love." Bella called, her voice weary. She lay on her love seat couch, her feet up on the soft green satin.

Draco hurried to her side, and crawled up on the couch beside her. In his opinion, nine was too big to sit on laps, but he'd make the exception for Auntie of course.

"What's wrong my little dragon?" Bella asked, pulling him close.

"Auntie, What if there's someone around? Someone bad? " Draco asked, looking at her.

"Oh Draco, you know I'd protect you." Bellatrix's voice had taken on a false, cheery note. "Now, how about you go get that biography of Slytherin, yes? We could read a few pages together?"

Draco shook his head, then looked her in the eyes, a very serious look for such a little boy. "Nothing's gonna harm you! Not while Im around! Nothings gonna harm you, Auntie! Not while Im around!" He put his hands on her shoulders, to empathize his point.

"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,

ll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways." He grabbed his Aunt's wand, pointing it at the dresser, pretending to cast a spell. "No one's gonna hurt you, no ones gonna dare, others can desert you. Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there." He grinned at her, causing her to crack a smile too.

"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,But in time...Nothing can harm you Not while I'm around..." He opened a book, pointing to a picture of a dementor, the one thing he and Bellatrix were both terrified of.

"Not to worry, not to worry I may not be smart but I ain't dumbI can do it, put me to it Show me something I can overcome " Draco stood up then, standing proud, like Salazar Slytherin had in the book His father had bought him for a just because present. "Not to worry, Auntie" He ran back to her, and hugged her.

Bellatrix smiled at him, then let him continue, trying to show that she took him seriously. "Being close, and Being Clever, aint like Being true!" He looked at her, fiercely. "I wont need to. I wont Never! Hide A thing from you, like Tom-" Bella hugged him .

"Hush now Draco. shh.. my brave, loyal little dragon." She stroked his hair, calming him. "No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna dare, others can desert you, not to worry, call me, I'll be there." Bellatrix raised her wand, conjuring up her patronus, a powerful, panther, that raced around the room. Draco grinned, watching it awe. He couldnt wait until he could do that too.

"Demons'll charm you, with a smile, for a while, but in time. Nothing can harm you, not while I'M around." Draco finished what he had to say, then cuddled up beside his Aunt, who conjured up a warm blanket for them.

"I love you Auntie Bella. You're my best friend... But dont tell Crabbe and Goyle I said that." He yawned, talking about his playmates, that lived only a few houses down from Malfoy Manor.

"I wont." Bellatrix's voice was filled with love and affection, and pride for her nephew, who had turned out so loyal and brave. She considered him like a son to her. She could not have children of her own. "I love you too, Little Dragon." She smiled, Draco was already asleep.


End file.
